


This happened…

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [6]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	This happened…

There was a scuffing coming from the kitchen. It almost sounded like yelling but muffled. Teddy and Loki seemed to stand nose to nose but Teddy was in Hulkling form so it was understandable. “What are you doing here, trickster?” He spoke with a hissing tone and Loki frowned. “Well, I was looking for a place to crash among friends but I guess this wasn’t the smartest plan I’ve ever came up with.” Teddy frowned this time. “Well, next time knock. I’ve never had a dense weighted God land on me before and it kinda hurt.” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
Billy had been in the shower unaware of Loki’s arrival and at the sound of muffled yelling he couldn’t help but be curious, though Teddy did have a way of yelling at the tv. Placing a towel firmly around his waist, he moved from the bathroom towards their bedroom optics a little bit confused. 1 as to why Teddy was in hulkling form and 2 as to why Loki was there. Chocolate optics darted back and forth not knowing if he should speak  
“Well, hello William. I didn’t know the two of you were rocking the sheets again.” A smirk crossed his lips as he spoke. Teddy rolled his eyes. “Don’t you dare talk to him.” He moved closer, pointing his finger at Loki’s chest. “You aren’t allowed to look at him, let alone talk to him.” The smirk on Loki’s face grew a little wider. “Oh, too bad I know he wants the body.” He licked his lips while looking over at Billy. “He always has ever since I grew up. He’s got a thing for bad boys.” Teddy’s frown deepened.  
Billy listened to him and it was an obvious tint that rose to his face when the trickster mentioned his like of bad boys. Optics down cast.-“Tee let him stay, I’ll zap his ass if he misbehaves.” He gave a light smile and a reassuring tap to his boyfriend’s shoulder. Turning so he could get dressed, because he didn’t know what he or what Teddy would do if Loki kept looking him over like he was some fine cuisine. Optics drifting to the dresser, palms no longer holding towel he began to look for night pants  
Loki couldn’t help the smirk that seemed to stay on his face. Moving his face back to Teddy as Billy seemed to disappear into the bedroom. “Don’t tell me that you haven’t been a little bit curious, Teddy.” Teddy looked at him a bit shocked. “Curious about what?” Loki chuckled. “About what it would be like to have Billy in the middle of a sexual sandwich. I’m sure you noticed his reaction when I mentioned bad boys and let’s face it, you’ve probably been a bit curious yourself.” Teddy’s eyes went wide before he spoke. “Hey, Bee!” He moved into the bedroom. Loki’s plan was working.  
Billy had since let the towel fall, he was behind a closed door he didn’t think any one would come barging in has he thumbed through underwear. Optics going wide as he heard Teddy’s voice gaze turning as well as a slight shift of his slender frame.-“ What is it Tee? I figured youd be keeping an eye on loki.” He gave a small chuckle  
“Do you like Loki?” The words came from his lips before he could stop them, sitting on the edge of the bed with a curious expression. “I mean, he’s under the impression that you do and I can’t help but think that there’s this little part of you that does.” He didn’t seem hurt about, more curious than anything else.  
Billy seemed to momentarily flinch at the idea but he knew better than to hide his feelings.“ I wouldnt say I like him tee, I find him attractive and I’m sorry for that..” He let his head hang in shame he hated being truthful, but he knew lying would push Teddy further away then that.“ We were close when you were gone, well as close as Loki let’s any one that is, and you left me. Sure we know what caused it but you were the one who left. Nothing happened before you ask. I would never do that to you  
He rubbed the back of his head, the gears in his mind turning before looking back at the kitchen. "He’s probably eating all the food.” The statement mumbled as he looked back to his boyfriend. “Do you want to?” He didn’t know how to approach the subject of having a threesome and he couldn’t help the flush that crossed his cheeks as he spoke. “I mean… that is if you want too. We don’t have too.” He blinked, not believing that he even brought it up.  
Billy didn’t know what Teddy was talking about. Did he want to what? Body moved he walked to Teddy placing his naked self on his lap. Big chocolate optics watching him.“Teddy baby what are you asking me? I don’t mind him staying a few nights as long has he doesn’t bother you.” Lips pressed softly against his cheek has a sudden light seemed to fill their room  
Oh yes.“ He was eating a sandwich with a mouthful as he spoke the words. Probably not the sexiest of things but his eyes were taking in Billy with a look that screamed he would rather be eating him. Teddy’s lips were still pressed to Billy’s as he groaned slightly and flushed even brighter. The last of the sandwich being eaten. "He’s asking you if you would like to fuck us both.” There was a smirk that crossed Loki’s face. “Not that I would complain. You’re both beautiful but please. Don’t let me stop you.” He moved, shutting the door.  
Billy watched the slender but way taller then him Loki walk in. Optics turned and he slightly shyed into Teddy’s embrace.“ Tee is that really what you were asking?” The tint had spread from his face down and yet he felt goosebumps prickling at his skin, Teddy wanted to have a threesome. Sure both of them were always sexually curious about something new, but he thought Teddy hated Loki.“ And Loki why are you looking at me like that.  
"Who wouldn’t look at you like that. You’re hot.” He couldn’t help the smirk that stayed on his lips as Teddy reached back and slapped him. “And yes, Billy, it is.” His own flushing cheeks hit Billy’s as he tightened his embrace. “I don’t trust him but I’ve always been curious as to what the demi god packed.” He wasn’t going to lie about it. He and Billy had always been honest with each other. “Good, that’s settled.” A wave of his hand, a glowing green light and they were all naked and in the same bed. “Even a little magic to wipe the ham from my mouth.”  
Billy gave a scowl at the mention of ham his optics drifting to Teddy in a nod. Lips pressed softly back against his, his free hand pulling Loki slightly closer to the pair and it felt odd having someone elses body against his. A break in his kiss with Teddy he slowly turned his head to press his mouth against Loki’s. It was a different taste one he hadnt had before or at lea st not that he  
He was tugged like a rag down to press against Teddy’s broad bare back, still slightly taller than the blonde but that didn’t stop him from getting on his knees. Lips pressed to Teddy’s shoulder for a moment as they kissed before he felt himself being tugged once again. Meeting Billy’s lips for the first time, oh he was so sweet. The kiss slightly rougher than what Teddy would give him. His hands wrapping around Teddy’s frame as he pinched and played with his nipples causing a moan to escape from his lips.  
Billy was at a loss for what to him having no experience in any one besides Teddy. Optics watched transfixed on the two as loki broke their kiss and he found Teddy’s mouth once more a slender palm slipped to softly play with his prick, a few soft pumps. Billy was normally the submissive type and he seemed even more so with what was happening  
Teddy could do nothing more than more into Billy’s mouth as he felt the pumps to his prick. Loki’s hand moving soft as Billy was taking and teasing with a rough palm. Loki’s mouth, now free from the kiss, moved to nibble and bite at Teddy’s shoulder before a smirk crossed his lips. “Billy, I need you to lay down on the bed.” He was going to take control of this situation considering that it seemed like neither of them knew what they were doing.  
Billy broke the kiss confused optics finding Loki’s face before he withdrew and did as asked. Laying on his back the position he figured Loki wanted him in, his palm released Teddy’s prick and he laid there. Like a prize had been won flat against the bed, not even realizing he’d already become slightly aroused by the actions.“ Wh..why am I laying like this Loki.” He tried to sound sassy, but it came out with a bit of a squeak  
Teddy couldn’t help but chuckle with the squeak and Loki did nothing more than smile. “Oh we are going to have a bit of fun with you.” He moved to were he was sitting on Billy’s chest but still on his knees. Teddy taking the hint and moved off the bed and between Billy’s legs. His tongue licking up the shaft of a hard cock before lapping at the slit and taking it deep down his throat. “Open that beautiful little mouth, Kaplan.” Loki’s voice was a purr.  
Billy didn’t really need to be told to open his mouth, when the warmth that was Teddy’s encased his cock. A small rolling motion even though he was pinned to the mattress and a wide oh shape of his own mouth, optics closing in a small amount of Bliss. His palms moving behind Loki, one to knead at his bottom and the other tangled in Teddy’s blonde locks.  
His mouth, that before small mouth wrapped around his cock and their was a lustful moan that escaped his lips, moving his hips in tune with the needing to his bottom. His back arching, driving the hard prick deeper down Billy’s throat. Teddy matching the rolls of Billy’s hips as he sucked his prick a little harder than he meant to. Moaning against the head as his tongue twirled around the shaft.  
Billy could no longer loudly voice his moans they were lost vibrations against Loki’s prick. His head beginning to bop as much has he could. A slight gag could be heard and he was lost to his own hip rolling filling Teddys mouth.  
Teddy gagged behind Loki with the forceful rolls. If this was all a threesome was, he could get use to this. His own moans still vibrating against Billy’s prick as he continued to bob his head against the actions. Loki had moved to lean forward, gripping Billy’s hair as he stilled his mouth, only to sharply move his hips in forward thrusts. “I think you enjoy this, Kaplan.” His words held bite as he moaned.  
Billy could not argue the fact he was enjoying himself and if Teddy kept up they’d get no further than this. His moans coming panted and breathless against Loki’s prick, small little tremors could be felt in his thigh showing just how close he was to teetering on the edge optics blown almost as wide has his mouth.  
“Stop, Teddy.” Loki’s own tone was breathless as he groaned, not wanting this to stop but knowing that it had to or nothing would happen past a few blow jobs and he didn’t want that. “On the bed, Teddy. On your knees.” Teddy’s face was red as he let Billy’s cock go, moving as he was told. “Mmmm… look at that ass.” He gave it a slap as Teddy groaned with it. Moving off of Billy’s chest as he moved to grab a bottom of lube. “He’s got a nice ass, Billy.” Loki smirked as he lubed up Teddys tight hole. “Now, your going to fuck Teddy while I fuck you.” Loki acted like it was nothing more than nature.  
Billy flushed the mere thought seemed to be mulling around in his head. Optics blown as he wiggled to his knees, he wasn’t rough like Loki. Palms moving to knead at Teddy’s bottom.“ I know he has a nice ass it’s mine.” Billy’s tone seemed fond as a single digit began to play with the tight ring of muscles, his slender frame slightly hunched over Teddy, legs spread giving Loki a perfect view  
“Mmmm… well you can keep his. I see a better prize.” Teddy moaned, biting his bottom lips as Billy played with his hole, rolling slightly back against it. “H… hey.” He didn’t know whether to be offended or not but in this type of situation, one couldn’t be selfish. Loki did nothing more than smirk, slapping Billy on the ass before his hands spread the mage open, only to lean forward, letting his tongue invade tight muscles and a heated core. Moaning at the sweet taste that he found and thinking to himself that Teddy was indeed a lucky man.  
Billy couldn’t stop the small roll back against the warm tongue. Small moans leaving his frame, mouth pressed to the back of Teddy’s neck.“ Fu..fuck Loki.” Nails slightly dug into Teddys side before he withdrew his finger, cock pressed gently to the tight ring of muscles  
Teddy groaned as he felt the kiss to his neck, not even jealous at the fact that Billy said Loki’s name. Moaning as he felt his cock push into his core and his body seemed to tremble. Loki removed his tongue, waiting until Billy was in position until he moved himself, keeping Billy spread as he took his cock by the base, sliding it into Billy’s core, gently at first before a snap thrust and he moved all three of them. Moaning himself as he head a muffled one escape Teddy.  
Billy had only pushed the tip inside when Loki’s roll pushed him completely in his optics hazy has he tried to still briefly. It didn’t work because he found himself rocking back on Loki’s cock with a wanton sort of lust. Palms now resting in teddys hips he was crying out both their names in unison and begging for more  
Hands now rested on Billy’s hips. Grinding himself against Billy’s hole, leaning forward to wrap his hand around Teddy’s cock and their moans all seemed to sync with one another. His hips snapping hard as the sound of flesh filtered through the room. Loki taking Billy as if he were a prize to be claimed. Teddy biting his lower lip to muffle the moans and Loki was in nothing more than a state of sex filled haze.  
Billy was sandwiched between the two his tight hole being used by loki and his cock lavished by Teddy. He was a moaning mess planting sloppy ill placed kisses against the back of Teddys body. Hips moving in a speed he didnt understand, stars were beginning to flash behind his eyes and he knew none of them would last much longer  
“Come, Teddy.” Loki’s voice was a hissing moan as he continued to pound away at Billy’s backside. His hand pumping harder at Teddy’s cock as his moans grew harder. Inner thighs trembling and he saw stars, coming hard against Loki’s hand and his muscles clamping around Billy’s cock. Loki, moaning both there names as he twisted his hips, making sure that Billy would be the neck to come.  
It took him moments of feeling those tight muscles and he was filling teddy and collapsing against his back a boneless mess in the sheets. Optics closed in bliss has he lazily rolled back to milk both of them through their peaks  
A loud moan escaped Loki’s lips as he felt Billy orgasm and he was seeing stars himself, coming hard inside the mage with sharp panted breaths, his nails digging into the flesh of his hips and he continued stop his exhausted body from falling over Billy’s back. Teddy was the first to move as the all fell over on their sides and now Billy was in the middle of a hot and sticky cuddle sandwich.  
Optics closed he felt Teddy wrap around him like he normally would after a round of great sex. Billy’s body squished between the two he gave a content sounding moan, letting Teddy cuddle him and he in turn rolled over to cuddle loki  
He wasn’t use to the cuddles. The bodies rolling and getting settled in bed. His body tensed slightly before he relaxed in the cuddle with a content moan. It had been awhile and this… this was prefect.


End file.
